<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奎八】牧神午后（二） by Aquila038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859042">【奎八】牧神午后（二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038'>Aquila038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那种缓慢的耐心既让人感到幸福，又让人感到一种必然不得以久长的残酷，像一团模糊发亮的光云，一个久旱逢霖的梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奎八】牧神午后（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全篇约15000字短篇小说</p><p>本章5K+</p><p>注意事项：</p><p>虚构作品，请勿上升真人</p><p>CP-奎八，文俊辉出场</p><p>增设-ABO架空，较小年龄差距</p><p>级别-全年龄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没多久就放了寒假，金珉奎先回韩国去了。他走的时候说是有重要的会议，结束了才能回来，就像一颗流星爆炸那样急匆匆，瞬间就不见了，代价是在他抵达韩国的几个小时后给徐明浩发了条消息：我好像忘记锁办公室的窗户了……</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩哑然失笑。他在回东北的前一个晚上去学校的写生园里折了一只含着许多骨朵的腊梅，先找到一个空瓶子盛满水插上，又给学校工程处打电话，自称是他的助教，告诉工程处艺术楼908的暖气出了些问题，最好快点过去看看，以防万一还请他们维修前先联系他，窗户好像也有些问题。蜡梅可以蓄很久的水，他准备混着工程处的方便，把这束心意放在金珉奎的桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>寒假里他得知金珉奎的研究有了新突破。他乐颠颠地点开微信发信息祝贺，又订了一个小小的抹茶蛋糕寄过去。那天在咖啡馆里问到的，他挺喜欢抹茶。颇有名气的甜品店的蛋糕不便宜，单人份的小小一块就用掉了他接一次个人写真的报酬的三分之一。金珉奎接到蛋糕当即拍照回了信息：这是我收到最大的礼物！徐明浩笑着，还没想好怎么回，手机握在手里汗涔涔，指尖贴在上面划得屏幕膜留下横七竖八的印子。过了五分钟金珉奎补发一条：蛋糕很好吃！我分了其他在校的老师一些。也祝你寒假开心！</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩想了很久，回了一句老师喜欢最重要，我很开心。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎发了一个金毛犬笑着的表情，没有再回。</p><p> </p><p>也许是从他接到蛋糕的那一刻开始；也许从这句有歧义的回复开始。徐明浩不能够分辨金珉奎到底是在哪个时间节点就捕捉到了未知的危险，像猎犬的天性。但开学两个月之后，金珉奎并没有再找过他。徐明浩只是接连不断地接到各种写真杂志还有艺术报刊的邀请，都说是金珉奎这个认识的模特，那个认识的编辑，本来请金老师去做的事，结果金珉奎全推荐了他。他在劳心劳力大动干戈甚至可以称得上兴风作浪肆无忌惮地帮徐明浩，但唯独不再重提寒假前约好的转到自己门下的事。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩最终也并没有去问，噎在嗓子里闷死了。</p><p> </p><p>春天终于缓慢而明确地逼近。他每天都看着手机等一个未知的电话；可是说是未知，好像连当事人也怀疑用词的准确性。春天的黄素馨开过之后，玉兰也跟着舒展了。艺术楼前面就有一棵玉兰，从金珉奎的办公室朝下望出去，应该正好可以看到那满树饱满的骨朵。他闷在宿舍里暗自揣测金珉奎的动向，窗外的天色糅杂玫瑰红、赭石、拿坡里黄、群青终至于灰豆绿，形成比人造光源惊艳众生千万倍的火烧云，一座东方花园开放。舍友忙碌，宿舍里常有只剩他一人的时候，也方便他夕阳完全投入西山下才打开日光灯，宿舍里的光压着呼吸一下子变得惨白，他才清醒过来，想着：那支腊梅还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>第二学期，他逃离了金珉奎的课，没选。偶尔去系里办事，遇到没教过他的另一位ALPHA教授，开玩笑似地说：你是徐明浩吗？金珉奎常常说你努力得很，成绩也好，怎么不来看看我的课？</p><p> </p><p>就连他现在的导师有时也会问他，你和金老师很熟？</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩垂着眼，把手缩回宽宽大大的袖子里，算着信息素的影响还有几天到来：只是选过金老师一个学期的课。</p><p> </p><p>大半个春天吊着脖子过去了，徐明浩才有了一次能够坐在908朝外探眼的机会。还是他先忍不住，发了消息说自己想寻一本图书馆里找不到，孔网上也找不到的旧书，不知道金老师是否有门道。他坐在908的椅子上，发现玉兰花的景色并非像自己之前想象的那样。树和窗户拉了好大一段胯，朝那里仔细去看就发现一枝两枝花斜着飞出去，谢得发黄了，一床骨骼轻飘飘地浮着，雕刻得凄艳，越深入去集中在那一点就好像在超具象主义的道路上精细还原，越走越远。明暗间，粗细间的描绘差距，成功地塑造了一种压抑冷硬如魇的整体氛围，逐渐衰败的梦境一点一点地萎谢去，而具体行进在玉兰花中的个体，却被处理成了一个面目模糊的游魂。</p><p> </p><p>他们就在那样的气氛里正襟危坐，信息素拘谨陌生地游离，偶尔碰撞。金珉奎先问他最近在忙什么？徐明浩低低地回复，在学年论文上花了很大力气。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎干笑两声，歪歪头说，我最近也忙。</p><p> </p><p>两个人掐着时间的脖子对坐了快二十分钟，竭尽力气去摸索第一次见面的感觉。徐明浩为了找话题，笑着给金珉奎看自己手机上最新的美术展照片，对方则因为距离太远看不太清而从沙发对面起身朝他走过来。他们坐在一起的瞬间，金珉奎的手很自然地摸了一下徐明浩的头发，蓬蓬软软的发型被压出一道不大不小的坑印。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩浑身一僵，而金珉奎立刻放开了。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩那一刻在想什么呢？他竟然觉得有些惋惜，有些酸楚。太快了，对他来说，这样太确定的太没想象空间的，只是ALPHA和OMEGA之间的感情。千百种世界上有趣的交流模式，为什么一定一定要这么快就走到避无可避的那一种呢？就像他要给金珉奎看的那个美术展，油画笔触的肌理相当地细腻，色浆效果呈现出苹果成熟欲坠般的优雅，魔幻、都市感、荒芜这些元素一股脑地往里塞，全是时下最流行的趋势；看着很美，就是太过于早熟地饱满了。而他的身体一做出硬直的排拒，金珉奎便知趣站直了身体，弯着腰去看照片，评论完之后彬彬有礼地回到座位上坐下。徐明浩看着他轻轻地笑了一声。那笑声比刚才的交流更短更怪异，该命名为是一个人经过紧张兮兮的思考后决定：在此刻必须发笑！于是提线木偶般扯动了表情肌；尴尬随着那一声短促的笑凝结成小团粉末从空中纷纷震落。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎也跟着露出虎牙。</p><p> </p><p>中间依然隔着浓浓的午后阳光，两人互望，互相继续维持礼貌的笑。</p><p> </p><p>又聊了二十分钟，他起身告辞，他没有挽留。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩一步一步踏在路上，猜想金珉奎也许会从窗户里看看自己远去的背影，拖着他的脚步越走越沉，心事重重。他一想到金珉奎的脸和声音最终要归结为肉身的诱惑，而这股诱惑只要在凡世间存在，只要ALPHA和OMEGA的世界未被打破，就永远大于思想和感情，就鼻尖一股酸楚油然而生：是方才察觉到信息素含量过于浓郁，悬崖勒马之后回头一探的惊惧，也是谜底揭开的无趣。如果他再进一步，那将如何？一个弱势的OMEGA又当如何？如果真全等金珉奎做了他的导师才暴露真相，日后他们该如何相处？</p><p> </p><p>还是后怕。他抱着OMEGA的身份敏感纤细了二十多年，似乎已然没有付之一炬的能力。</p><p> </p><p>是夜失眠。他由此从心里确认了，不但相貌是春药，才华也是；但如果在金珉奎眼里他仍然只不过是个年轻好看的OMEGA，那么相貌的因素依然大于才华——他竟然微妙地、痛苦地无法甘心。</p><p> </p><p>之后他和金珉奎不再联系。暑假前段时间，甚至半真半假地跟一个广东来的BETA勾肩搭背，只不过远远未到暧昧的程度。广东的BETA也是他上学期在金珉奎的专业课上认识的，傻乎乎找错了一走廊的教室，等他终于找到教室时又迎面跟出去接饮用水的徐明浩撞了个满怀。之后颇好笑的展开是：每节课那个人都想方设法坐在他后面，快下课了轻敲一敲他椅背，向徐明浩借他手里正在看的书。并不真看，书还回来时必然夹一封很有个人风格的幼稚园涂鸦，还非常骄傲地带署名，根本想不到作者是一米八多的广东仔。徐明浩初见他时以为话不会多，结果远比自己能侃。有时两个人结伴出去喝酒，徐明浩晃着杯子问他：哥，你说要是有人追我，他会说喜欢我什么？</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉咧着嘴笑他：要是有人追你？哗，追你的人会少才怪啊！见徐明浩抿了一口酒直勾勾地瞪着自己，又改口：大部分学生都是BETA跟ALPHA，你本来就已经很晃嘞。为数不多的OMEGA嘛，据我所知……买买买啊，逛街啊，玩玩这个玩玩那个，反正OMEGA真想毕业也是一挥手的事。你太亮眼咯，想不注意都难！知道不，从小到大，我见过上课最最最认真的OMEGA就是你啊。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩感激他不是开门见山地说“因为你靓”，而是说了一堆有的没的车轱辘话；虽然他知道多半还是因为他不难看。至于后半句，文俊辉大概是指他总在课上不停地记笔记，但是他不知道有些时候徐明浩也只不过是在写金珉奎的名字，一笔一划，一遍一遍又一遍。</p><p> </p><p>整个研二上就在这种蹉跎的气氛里飞快地过去。不知道是不是因为终于有人陪他吵吵闹闹虚度时光，徐明浩在学年论文提交完之后回顾自己一学期看过的书，竟然比研一的时候少了一大半，立刻痛感昨是而今非，开玩笑发消息大骂文俊辉作为狐朋狗友别的不做专业拖他后腿。研二下学期一开学，他发现金珉奎又开了一堂选修课，叫“新时期美术空间的思想梳理”，虽然是常规课程，但他知道金珉奎一定会有他的独到见地。迟疑片刻，他说服自己只是为了去听高水平的课程——还是选了。</p><p> </p><p>这次他没有再刻意地往前去挤，坐在第一排了。但是金珉奎还是上到第二次课就发现了他：还正讲着课，他脸上就陡然明亮起来，眼神簌簌闪闪，隔着几排人也要向徐明浩微微点头。徐明浩不知道该如何回应这么热烈的见面礼，只好坐在位置上按兵不动笑得沧海桑田，再听课？能听进去什么呢！下课后发现纸上又重新写满“金珉奎金珉奎金珉奎”，像魔咒恢复，闹得不得安生。又隔了一段时间，金珉奎说换小教室上讨论课。第一次讨论徐明浩鼓足勇气，难得地当众发了言，紧张得语无伦次。而金珉奎在旁边坐着颇胸有成竹地笑得露出两颗虎牙，像是笃定他一定能说出些什么，压根没有催促的意思，只是用鼓励的眼神轻柔地搀扶着他。</p><p> </p><p>他终于渐渐找到思路，发言也入思维佳境。讨论课坚持听下去的学生不多，因为讨论时间太充裕，学生里愿意当堂作演说的往往是凤毛麟角。到了第九次课，也就是半学期后学生已经逃难似地跑得只剩下一小半，自然也没料到金珉奎突然正式宣布本学期结业，还提出因为这门课的难度他心知肚明，为了表扬大家一直勤勤恳恳兢兢业业坚持到现在，顺道邀请各位一起去他家里开个party。大家一听闻自然欢呼雀跃，立刻就有人自告奋勇分头去订蛋糕买啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩走出教室就给文俊辉打了电话：今天我得放你鸽子了。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉的语气是他可以想见的摸不着北：啊？你说什么？不是说好晚上去看电影的吗你你你你你……</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩说：对不起哥，真的，真的有事。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩本来以为金珉奎这样外向开朗的人家里应该也跟主人的性格一样，没想到竟然出乎意料地合乎他的趣味。也许因为单身的ALPHA没有让其他人进书房的习惯，那片地方尤其有一种向神朝圣的气息：两面是书墙，两面是徐明浩看了心痒的各色挂壁装饰和绘画。原色的木地板一尘不染，徐明浩猜他平时也没少做家务。茶几上放着一本书，正好是徐明浩第一次讨论课上发言时提到过的小说；金珉奎说他自己其实不大爱看小说，不知道这是不是巧合？那边传来金珉奎的声音，他正在大声喊大家过去分咖啡，现磨的ILLY豆。学生们也气氛高涨地形成一阵音浪，连着夸金老师果然好品位。一群人乌泱泱地占着椅子、靠垫，也有好几个人一起挤挤挨挨堵在单人沙发上的。</p><p> </p><p>有其他的OMEGA学生翩翩站起来，轻车熟路去泡茶。徐明浩本来也纤细，在人群中被推来搡去到处碍事，渐渐手脚冰凉地局促起来，像一坨被钉死在画上的错笔颜料，只觉得离金珉奎比课上更远，完全插不进话，又惊怒于发觉自己竟然嫉妒原来有这么多人可以明目张胆地朝他献上爱戴的花环．莫名其妙就有了备受冷落的负气感。他刚拿出手机准备发短信给文俊辉说他一会儿就到，金珉奎突然在人群中冒出来，叫着他的名字：徐明浩！</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩隔着人群远远、远远地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>书房的右边书架上，那个比较小的白色柜子里有一本《现代性的五副面孔》，去拿吧。呀，上次你说想看对吧？马泰的书太难找了，图书馆真的借不到。</p><p> </p><p>他还记得一年前的那天，徐明浩想找的一本书。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩应了一声。他深呼吸迈进书房，按着金珉奎说的在书架上翻来翻去还是一无所获，却无意间瞥到对角陈置的玻璃柜里一节陨损的残枝。他屏着气滞住了，书房里明明只有他一个人，他还是放不下自己的心思——过了好一会儿才旁若无事地踅过去，发现确实是一枝枯了的蜡梅；他记得的，摘下来的时候就含着身子的细小的赭色骨朵还在，没有全开。</p><p> </p><p>这——是他去年送进去的那枝吗？</p><p> </p><p>那天怎么离开金珉奎家的，徐明浩理所应当地记不清楚了。大概是一场宾主尽欢的聚餐后，几个学生抢着去洗碗；他没抢赢，只能坐在旁边低头看那本金珉奎不知道从哪费劲搞来的书，却怎么也看不进去，眼前影影绰绰总有人走动，欢声笑语一下子都变得极遥远，极狼狈：连沉默也没有释放的权力时，他发现他一直在走神。他的沉默灌注在逐渐爬上的月色里春华完满，一条银河的脉络完整得可以听到不安的心跳，像所有星星同一时刻坠机，流沙底部的重量回旋，拖着他往下沉下去；他昏乱地看着眼前嘈杂拥挤又赤贫的一切，心底的一轮玫瑰在暗潮涌动的血泊里自顾自地为了金珉奎而撕裂了。</p><p> </p><p>整个研二学期结束，一个去世界名校的交换名额突如其来砸到了徐明浩头上。他百思不得其解，的确随大流申请过，但压根没想过那么庞大复杂的竞争体系里自己真能申中。导师宣布这件事的时候他不免惊异远远大于欢喜，而对方只说让他好好准备就行，还是别的老师说漏嘴：是金珉奎在系里竭力为他争取，甚至用今年系里唯一一个副教授转正的名额为他铺路，只要那位跟金珉奎竞争的老师也投给徐明浩。</p><p> </p><p>他听完，抖抖索索地摸上自己的嘴唇，像一块没融化的冰，敲碎了该是所有未被窥探的疯狂，一并锁起来了。</p><p> </p><p>回宿舍后舍友含酸问道：听说你和金老师很熟？</p><p> </p><p>只是上过他的课。</p><p> </p><p>另一个舍友哈哈笑起来：要去交换的大佬和哪个老师都熟，真材实料嘛。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩在床帘背后默不作声，想着马上就是一个学期的作别，无论怎样也都当作临行欢送。整个系里将近三百来个学生，多少特等一等奖学金得主摩拳擦掌虎视眈眈志在必得的大好机会，被他一个二等懵懵懂懂捡了个漏。连文俊辉知道了都专门打微信电话来恭喜：哎，出息了你啊！苟富贵莫……</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩说：我也是后来才知道的。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉在那头长叹一口气：幸亏金珉奎不是你导师，如果是你导师，八九不离十凉了吧。比你绩点高的竞争者就有五六个，我去打听过了。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩越听越觉得满心疲惫，恍恍惚惚满眼都是跟金珉奎的第一次聊天。他们在咖啡厅里东拉西扯天南海北地聊，童年，少年，大学，盘根错节的人际，珠倾玉洒的未来，那种缓慢的耐心既让人感到幸福，又让人感到一种必然不得以久长的残酷，像一团模糊发亮的光云，一个久旱逢霖的梦。</p><p> </p><p>跟文俊辉又心不在焉地交流了一下最近学期的近况和作业，他挂断电话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>